1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal item and, more particularly, to a support rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support rack in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a supporting member 11, two holders 12 extending downward from the supporting member 11 in an inclined manner, and a clamping seat 13 retractably mounted on the supporting member 11 and extending upward from the supporting member 11. When an article 14, such as a tablet computer, a book, a music score or the like, is placed on the supporting member 11 and held by the holders 12, the clamping seat 13 is pressed downward to clamp the article 14, so that the article 14 is positioned between the holders 12 and the clamping seat 13. However, the holders 12 are secured on the supporting member 11, and the distance between the holders 12 is fixed and cannot be adjusted, so that the conventional support rack has a fixed width that is suitable for an article with a fixed width. Thus, the conventional support rack is not available for articles of different sizes and specifications.